His Reincarnate
by Gilli-Chan-1098
Summary: As some would know, Orphee/Orpheus, the saint of the constellation Lyra, had perished in the depths of Hell. Along with the love of his life. So what happens when his soul is asked to return and be the child of two saints who helped him in the past? As their daughter no less. He agrees and becomes her, adding room in his ever going soul. He had no memories of his past self.
1. InfoBio Page

So I felt the need to write this after I watched the first 60- something episodes dubbed, most on YouTube, and a few other online, as in the Asgard Arc and Hades Arc. And Yeah, I'm breaking into the Omega of this series as well. I loved how they made Eden, just fan-fucking-tasitc, Jesse Anderson as a saint. I loved it, and I was like so how about I make my fave Saint ( Saint Orpheus of the Lyra ) and make him a reincarnation. I did. She is Shun and Hyoga's daughter. The young girl starts out 5 and gets to 17. But she is trained in the ways of a Virgin, as in Virgo, and plus the training of her parents till she was four.

The reason I see her as their daughter is because, ( SPOILERS! ), Shun being the mortal incarnation of Hades' body, seeing as the man can be very kind, he blesses the mortal body he was to have with a child, with his beloved. The soul he sends, though, is Orphee/Orpheus. So Shun raises the saint that is destined for tragedy from the get-go.

Though the original Idea was to have the young girl befriend the saints, Seiya and his gang of Bronze heroes, and show them what a woman can do for the world of Sainthood, seeing as most female saints are not strong characters, in the sense of being a main character. Also their never as strong as their male-counterparts, which is pretty unfair, if I say so myself.

 _Extended Summary will be here_ : _**Saints of Athena are meant to protect what they believe with the hope of bringing the planet Earth to peace from the wars it faces. Many of those saints still stand and fight for the goddess who reigns over Earth.**_

 _ **As some would know, Orphee/Orpheus, the saint of the constellation Lyra, had perished in the depths of Hell. Along with the love of his life.**_

 _ **So what happens when his soul is asked to return and be the child of two saints who helped him in the past? As their daughter no less. He agrees and becomes her, adding room in his ever going soul. He had no memories of his past self as the newborn arrives.**_

 _ **The young girl is raised and trained for the role she was chosen.**_

 _ **Her life didn't start till she realized who she was, maybe a certain boy could help her realize this.**_

She is very wild, and can be very feminine, but as a saint, and a woman, you give up femininity. She doesn't and learns females are just as strong as males this way, her mentor never thought of her gender, he just thought of her mind. Her body was tough, but she had her limits. Her half-brother Kai knew this the best.

And this is a Love Story for the ever Sweet couple Shiaka and Eden, and they are the reincarnates of Orpheus and Eurydice.

 _ **Here is a short Summary of them :**_

 _Orpheus and Eurydice get married, but later that night, Eurydice is bit by a snake and dies. So far, so terrible. Overcome with grief, Orpheus travels to the Underworld to bring her back to life. He convinces Hades and Persephone to let Eurydice go, but her release comes with a catch: Eurydice must walk behind him as they ascend to the upper world, and Orpheus is forbidden from looking at her. Seems easy enough, right?_

 _Unfortunately, Orpheus is overcome with passion just as they reach the exit. He turns to look at Eurydice and she is immediately sent back to the Underworld - forever. Orpheus is devastated (again) and roams around Greece playing sad songs. Eventually, he is ripped to shreds by a group of drunken mad women._

 _Also Shiaka loves to hear this story and thinks of how her life is without and with Eden. So she has the chose of to be or not be._

 _Also this is a summary, and here is the long version_

 _Orpheus was the son of Apollo and the muse Calliope. He was presented by his father with a lyre and taught to play upon it, and he played to such perfection that nothing could withstand the charm of his music. Not only his fellow mortals, but wild beasts were softened by his strains, and gathering round him laid by their fierceness, and stood entranced with his lay. Nay, the very trees and rocks were sensible to the charm. The former crowded round him and the latter relaxed somewhat of their hardness, softened by his notes._

 _Hymen had been called to bless with his presence the nuptials of Orpheus with Eurydice; but though he attended, he brought no happy omens with him. His very torch smoked and brought tears into their eyes. In coincidence with such prognostics Eurydice, shortly after her marriage, while wandering with the nymphs, her companions, was seen by the shepherd Aristaeus, who was struck with her beauty, and made advances to her. She fled, and in flying trod upon a snake in the grass, was bitten in the foot and died. Orpheus sang his grief to all who breathed the upper air, both gods and men, and finding it all unavailing resolved to seek his wife in the regions of the dead. He descended by a cave situated on the side of the promontory of Taenarus and arrived at the Stygian realm. He passed through crowds of ghosts, and presented himself before the throne of Pluto and Proserpine._

 _Accompanying the words with the lyre, he sung, "O deities of the underworld, to whom all we who live must come, hear my words, for they are true! I come not to spy out the secrets of Tartarus, nor to try my strength against the three-headed dog with snaky hair who guards the entrance. I come to seek my wife, whose opening years the poisonous viper's fang has brought to an untimely end. Love had led me here, Love, a god all powerful with us who dwell on the earth, and, if old traditions say true, not less so here. I implore you by these abodes full of terror, these realms of silence and uncreated things, unite again the thread of Eurydice's life. We all are destined to you, and sooner or later must pass to your domain. She too, when she shall have filled her term of life, will rightly be yours. But till then grant her to me, I beseech you. If you deny me, I cannot return alone; you shall triumph in the death of us both." As he sang these tender strains, the very ghosts shed tears. Tantalus, in spite of his thirst, stopped for a moment his efforts for water, Ixion's wheel stood still, the vulture ceased to tear the giant's liver, the daughters of Danaus rested from their task of drawing water in a sieve, and Sisyphus sat on his rock to listen. Then for the first time, it is said, the cheeks of the Furies were wet with tears. Proserpine could not resist, and Pluto himself gave way. Eurydice was called. She came from among the new-arrived ghosts, limping with her wounded foot. Orpheus was permitted to take her away with him on one condition, that he should not turn round to look at her till they should have reached the upper air._

 _Under this condition they proceeded on their way, he leading, she following, through passages dark and steep, in total silence, till they had nearly reached the outlet into the cheerful upper world, when Orpheus, in a moment of forgetfulness, to assure himself that she was still following, cast a glance behind him, when instantly she was borne away. Stretching out their arms to embrace one another they grasped only the air. Dying now a second time she yet cannot reproach her husband, for how can she blame his impatience to behold her? "Farewell," she said, "a last farewell," and was hurried away, so fast that the sound hardly reached his ears. Orpheus endeavored to follow her, and besought permission to return and try once more for her release but the stern ferryman repulsed him and refused passage. Seven days he lingered about the brink, without food or sleep; then bitterly accusing of cruelty the powers of Erebus, he sang his complaints to the rocks and mountains, melting the hearts of tigers and moving the oaks from their stations. He held himself aloof from womankind, dwelling constantly on the recollection of his sad mischance._

 _The Thracian maidens tried their best to captivate him, but he repulsed their advances. They bore with him as long as they could; but finding him insensible, one day, one of them, excited by the rites of Bacchus, exclaimed, "See yonder our despiser!" and threw at him her javelin. The weapon, as soon as it came within the sound of his lyre, fell harmless at his feet. So did also the stones that they threw at him. But the women raised a scream and drowned the voice of the music, and then the missiles reached him and soon were stained with his blood. The maniacs tore him limb from limb, and threw his head and his lyre into the river Hebrus, down which they floated, murmuring sad music, to which the shores responded a plaintive symphony. The Muses gathered up the fragments of his body and buried them at Libethra, where the nightingale is said to sing over his grave more sweetly than in any other part of Greece. His lyre was placed by Jupiter among the stars. His shade passed a second time to Tartarus, where he sought out his Eurydice and embraced her, with eager arms. They roam through those happy fields together now, sometimes he leads, sometimes she; and Orpheus gazes as much as he will upon her, no longer incurring a penalty for a thoughtless glance._

 ** _So here we have the lovely tale, and it will be in the Prologue. Also this very AU-ish, but I have to have it that way, with Hyoga and Shun out of commission in Omega and this being set in it. So yeah, if I don't do this properly get over it, I said AU and it will be OOC as well. I'm not sure how most act by reading about them, but I try._**

 _ **{ Disclaimer! I do not own this franchise, or make any money on this fanfic. But it is in honor of their 40 years of being alive! Most of the characters from the show, the original series that is, are 40 years old, and that makes me smile. My faves are heros and have been for years. So, once again, I do not own these characters or anything, I own only the few OCs scattered within, also most pairing are non-canon. Most who don't know this, Seiya and Saori are not canon, and Hyoga and whoever he liked ( at the time of the show ) are not either, Seiya and Hyoga are gay this story and have had children, Hyoga being the only one who had one with a man. Seiya slept with a(n) ( undisclosed ) woman. [ Marin ] }**_


	2. Prologue

_**This story is in the memory of 30 years this year. Saint Seiya is on the best anime/manga/toy franchise out their, because I was raised with it, and I love the cartoon it was. So fun for a child.**_

 _ **Most of the this is complete nonsense brought on by me childhood fantasy of the Saint of Lyra. But I changed the idea to Omega-verse, instead of the original. Most of the story in this part was improvised from the fact it was written when I was a freshman-sophomore in high-school. I still am in high-school, but I know better then I used to. I have had a lot of fun. Some of this truly non-canon too! Most pairing are non-canon, as well as goofy. Most are from the original seeing as I haven't watched much of the Saint Seiya Omega show, I have to get on that soon. I have already picked my fave Gold Saint though, and he is a total cutie, Kiki of the Aries temple stole my heart, only because he used to be a cute little brat in the Original, and well, Shun and Hyoga still have, but Kiki notched them down a bit. Nothing wrong with that.**_

 _ **DEDICATED IN HONOR OF KANON AND SAGA'S BIRTHDAY!**_

* * *

Prologue ~

A white-blue-blonde girl, around the age of 5, was playing with a golden blonde boy, around the age of 6, and they were playing tag. Their parents, a blonde man, with eyes the color of ice, and then a man with brunette-green hair, and emerald green eyes.

Both Saints to Athena, a truly, honestly, and lovely goddess. Cygnus and Andromeda, that was their cloths.

Shun smiled at the two kids, Hyoga did the same. The girl giggled at her brother, and the boy giggled back at his sister. They had been chasing each other, and then the little girl bumped the boy, knocking him over, he stood back up, mad at her.

The little boy then shoved her, " You're too strong, for a girl! " he yelled, emphasizing girl.

She wore a blouse, with ruffles around the neck, and a blue and red plaid skirt. Her eyes glossy, just like her father's blues, but they were holding tears. She pouted, " No Fair! Kai, I'm just as strong as you. "

Kai, the young boy, just shoved her again and left her there to pout and whine.

Hyoga went after him, " Please Kai, your sister is only a year younger, just try and be nice to her, " He said.

Shun walked over and helped his little girl up, " Sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded her head a ' yes ' and sat down on the ground.

" Daddy, why am I so different? " her bangs covered her eyes as she asked that, her eyes though were teary and she didn't want it to be seen.

Shun looked at her, and pushed her hair out of her face, and eyes, " Shiaka, you are more than just my daughter, you are a reincarnate, that is all, you may not look it, but you are. Like me and your papa, you will become a saint, and don a cloth stone as we have. Yours will be the Lyra, it's gone missing and only you can find it.* You have his cosmos, and you have been this way since you were born. I felt it the day you were born. You will become stronger than most saints, and you will be stronger than me, your papa, and your brother. " He said to her, and then he smiled.

She smiled and asked, " CAN I PLEASE HEAR THE STORY? Please?! I wanna hear it, " She squealed.

Shun nodded and then thought about how to tell her, She waited patiently for her daddy to tell her the story she wanted.

Shun took in his breathe, the story happened to be rather long," Then through the vast heaven, having been dressed in a saffron cloak, Hymen proceeds to the shores of the Cicones and is called by the voice of Orpheus in vain. He (Hymen) indeed was present, but he brought neither ceremonial words, nor happy faces, nor a lucky omen; also his torch, which he held sputtered continuously with tear-provoking fumes, and even with shaking it found no fires.

The outcome was more grave than the omen. For while [his] new wife was wandering through the grass, accompanied by a crowd of river nymphs, she died with the fang of a serpent having been received into her ankle.

After the board of Mt. Rhodope, in the upper air, mourned for her enough lest he might not fail to try the Shades, he dared to descend to the River Styx by the gate of Taenarus, and through the weightless peoples and the ghosts having suffered burial, he went to Persephone and the master of the shades holding his unlovely kingdom and with the strings beating to his song, thus he spoke, 'O divine wills of the underworld into which we fall back, whichever of us are created mortal, if it is allowed and with the wanderings of false speech placed aside, you permit truth to be said, I did not descend here so that I might see shady Tartarus nor to bind the three throats of the monster of Medusa shaggy with monsters; the cause of my way is my wife, into whom a stepped on serpent poured venom in, taking away her budding years. I wish to be able to endure nor shall I try to deny that I tried; Love conquers. This god is well known in the upper regions (earth); whether he may be here also, I doubt. But nevertheless, I sense that he also is here, and if the story of the old kidnapping is not a lie, love has joined you also. I beg by these places full of despair by this huge Chaos and the silence of this desolate kingdom, unweave the premature death of Eurydice! All things are owed to you and having delayed a little bit or later or swiftly, we hasten to one seat (death). We all strive here, this is the ultimate house and you hold the most enduring kingdom over the human race. She also, when advanced in age completed her deserved years will be under your authority- we ask for this right through a tribute. But if the Fates deny this favor for my wife, it is certain for me to not want to return; enjoy the death of two. ', " He stopped. Thinking of the rest, Hyoga walked over took his sleeping daughter to her room to sleep.

Kai walked to her room, and kissed her head, " I'm sorry, " He said in a low whisper. He went back to his room and laid down, he couldn't stop thinking about his uncle Ikki*, they were to train.

Shiaka dreamed of her meeting her Eurydice.

* * *

 _~ His hair was a beautiful blue-green teal, the same with his eyes, but they were greener. He looked a little younger than herself. They were both young, though._

 _Her blue eyes glimmered as she saw him smile, but her eyes filled with tears as she saw him evaporate in front of her eyes. She fell back and holding her knees, head tucked in them._

 _She saw a flash of gold and silver and as she looked up, she woke up. ~_

* * *

Shun walked to her room and saw her quickly rushing into skinny white jeans.

Hyoga waited to see his little girl, as she rushed into a mint green blouse and a pair of lilac suspenders, and ran to hug her papa bye. He looked at her saw that she was almost like Shun when he was that little. She was even as cute.

" Bye Papa! Have a good day! " She waved, Shun pecked Hyoga's lips, Kai smiled and waved.

Hyoga left for work, Shun stayed home to watch the kids, even though he worked as well. He had declared after Shiaka that he would wait until he was ready after she went to train. He wasn't ready to see his little girl become the saint she was meant to be.

After this, Ikki came to get Kai for their training session.

Shun glanced at his daughter, and said, " Shiaka, you get to leave to meet your sensei today. So let us go meet him. "

She nodded and they left after she got ready. She walked with her daddy from where Saori had them living. She kept them near where the Academy was. Or well as it was called, the Palaestra. The academy for bronze saints. It was located in a densely wooded area but was covered by a barrier. Only saints who could control their cosmos could enter. It was also on its own island.

Shiaka never wondered until now, but what did her papa do. He was worked as an instructor for the bronze saints, seeing as he himself was one of the Legendary Bronze saints.

Shiaka saw Seiya with his son Koga*, a little 3-4 year-old, and she ran over to him, " Koga lets play til I have to go, " She said while jumping up and down.

Shun smiled at his daughter's behavior.

Seiya looked at Koga and nodded. The two children ran and played a few games together.

Seiya also had let Koga become Pegasus, along with Shiryu letting Ryohu, who is about the same age as Koga but more on the 3 side, become the dragon stone holder.

Both men were living alone with one child. Seiya had loved a woman, she looked almost exactly like Koga, and his mother had passed at his birth. Shiryu had the same happen to him as well, but Shunrei passed holding Ryohu. It was a sad moment, and Shiryu was still slightly sad. Even if his feelings were forced, she was like his sister.

Hyoga knew the many reasons as to why they were still alone, they were both gay as it happened, and afraid of loving each other.*

Koga nodded and kicked the ball towards her, she lifted her foot and it came up, when it was high enough, she head-butted it to Seiya, who laughed when she did, soccer was a sport from all the saints past, it was a sport they loved. She giggled as soon as he got it but stopped when she heard a voice that sounded too beautiful to be a normal voice. She turned and saw Eden, the boy she would love, the son of Mars ( Ludwig ), even if it's not known, and he a year younger than Shiaka. Koga goes and takes the ball back and starts to kick it again, and Eden joins them, his father watching from a distance.

He allowed his son to come because he was to meet his new teacher.

As they play, Eden takes his turn and kicks it to Shiaka, and well, it hits her. She wasn't paying attention, and it hit her, hard.

Shun sees this and takes off to help her up, he knew what to do as he has taken care of her before. He picks her up and looks at where the ball hit her, it hit her in the head, it left a knot, but it wasn't too bad. Eden, seeing as he had been the one to kick it felt guilt and ran over to her. He thought he hit her hard enough to kill her.

Her mentor, teacher, and soon-to-be enemy, Virgo Fudo*, the new saint of the Virgo Cloth stone holder, he came over to Shun and smiled, this had been before he went evil, and worked with Mars, being his friend. He looked at her and took her from Shun and held her in his arms, " She will be fine. Her cosmo is healing her. But I have one question, Shun, do you know of her element? " He asked, trying to feel for it, but he couldn't.

Shun nodded, but really wasn't one to tell it, it wasn't him that found out, " It's- it's... Seiya you tell him since it was you that found out about it, " He says rather quickly.

" It's air or well wind, but air in general. She can control it with her emotions, but sometimes when she loses control, she can stop the flow, making you, you know, stop breathing, " He says, looking around and grinning like the fool he was.

Fudo nodded and laid her down on the ground, feeling her wake up. She awoke to a blinding light and blinked rapidly, thinking it would rid her of the horrible light.

After a bit of time, Shun had called Hyoga to tell him of what happened, and whatever else he felt the need to tell his husband.

Once Hyoga arrived, he started to explain why it might have been happening, " Shun, no matter what fate had in store for her, we will protect her, you know this. Plus, even if we know that little Eden is her Eurydice, Hades will surely come back and take them away, if they become any closer, " He said, it made Shun nod solemnly.

Hyoga turned to Fudo and said, " Keep them apart to the best of your ability, " Hyoga felt worry eat away at him, he didn't want to lose his little girl to Hades like he almost lost Shun before.

Shiaka found a lyre, as she loved to play and listen to the music it made. She played the hymns she knew she could remember off the top of her head, using her element, she helped the tunes drift to ears of those in need of a calming tune. Also, it brought them closer to her, she smiled at this, her music always brought them closer.

Hyoga calmed and felt it soothe his worries somewhat, Fudo was already serene, but it calmed to a better place, and Shun was freed of his worries like Hyoga was, leaving him in peace. Seiya and Shiryu were saddened a bit by it but still relaxed. It was a love requiem. Of course it would make them sad, but it always calmed people down. Koga wandered over and listened to it, and sat down, and swayed, feeling it soothe his fears. Soma, a fire red headed friend of Koga's, grinned and sat with him, feeling ready for anything.

She stopped playing, opening her eyes to see them smiling at her, and her mentor sitting beside her, meditating. Her love, Eden, had ran away, in fear and sadness of his guilt, also not wanting to feel the pain that she would cause.

She looked up at the sky, watching the clouds and asked, " When do I leave to train Mr. Virgo? " Her tone was sad, she hadn't wanted to leave yet.

Fudo looked at her and smiled, picking her up from where she sat on the ground, being gentle, " Soon, just relax and rest, you need the peace, " He said, holding her close to help her relax, she was still so young to be doing this kind of training. She nodded in his hold and cuddled up to him, she sniffed, he smelled of sweet spices and the warm earth.

He smiled at her, and carried her away, he looked back, and said, " Shun, Hyoga, I will take my leave, and she will return as soon as she has made her fate. "

The grown men nod, worried about their little girl. The cosmos were gone, and it was a shock she had fallen asleep on Fudo.

* * *

Shiaka awoke the next day to the smell of cooking. Fudo was standing, in normal attire, in front of a stove cooking a normal breakfast.

She changed into clothing she knew would be for training and rushed over to hug Fudo, who just glanced down at her small figure. He couldn't help but think she was cute.

She wore an icy blue t-shirt and black shorts that went above her knee. She had trained before, but she knew that it would be different from before. This wasn't her parents that were afraid to hurt her, this would be her mentor who would teach her the art of the Virgo.

He looked down at her and asked, walking towards a table, " Have you ever learned of the constellations that we are embodying? " He asked, hoping she understood.

When she nodded stood up to show him, he stood back and watched her start to do the Andromeda constellation, then onto the Cygnus, and then finally her own. He nodded at her work, patting her head as she sat back down. He watched her for a moment and asked, " Do you know of your brother's? "

She shook her head and in a lady-like manner and grace ate quietly, it didn't fit her. He looked at her confused and says, " You train, play and fight like a boy would, but act like a young lady when like this? " It was more a question than a statement but it was still confusing none the less.

" Daddy says to act lady like unless I'm wearing a mask, " She says in a matter of factly way, which makes him chuckle.

He knew of the rules for young women saints. He nodded and smiled, " Well here I thought you were hard working and as brutish as your papa, but your acting more like your father, " He says teasingly.

She pouts, but cheers right back up, and pushes away from the table, " I'm ready to train Fudo-sama! So let's do this! " She shouted in her excited state.

Fudo nodded, leading her outside. She looked around outside at the scenery. He took her hand and drew her near shaded area, " Sit down, you will learn to fight and spar later. As for now, you will train your cosmos, and then learn to meditate, " He says, showing her how to sit properly and breath.

She did as told, by crossing her legs and closing her eyes, thinking of the days events, then clearing her mind, slowly but surely. He watched as she did this and smiled, she was natural. She was better then most of the others that tried to meditate. He followed suit and did what she did.

They sat like that for hours, until she fell asleep.

* * *

Fudo felt another female cosmo come closer to him. He could already form the woman in his head, tall, lean, gold cloth, even her blue and black hair.

The only woman he knew that fit the description was a woman of greed and lust.

Gemini Paradox. The saint of the constellation Gemini.

He opened his eyes a bit to see who it may have been. He gave a look of weariness towards the woman coming closer, he stood in a protective manner over Shiaka.

As the woman stopped, she looked at him and grinned, not seeing the young girl, " What do you want Paradox? I am with a student, " He growls out, not in the mood for her two-faced attitude*.

She glances at him and smirks, " I only came to check on the angel. Ah is my little Orphee sleeping? Did he have to take a nap? " She asks in teasing manner, angering him

" Yes! Lady Shiaka did. She relaxed so much, she fell asleep during her meditation, " He said, monotonously, trying to get the point across she was not wanted.

Paradox did a double take when she heard of a young girl being Orphee. Eden was supposed to be the darling, not her, she was so angry at Hades, he did this, " This brat is Orpheus?! How!? She isn't fit to be a great saint, stronger then us all, " She growled out in anger, pointing to the sleeping girl in Fudo's arms.

He knew who she wanted to be Orphee, but Hades had other ideas, " Yes, she is, and Eden, the young boy you seek, is her Eurydice. Do you have problem with this? " He asked her.

She only nodded, bust then burst out shouting, " YES! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EURYDICE! THEN EDEN WOULD BE MY ORPHEE! "

" Go away, Paradox, or I will force you too, " He says, angered by her attitude.

She leaves, flaming with anger and rage at what she had found out. Also inherently pissed that the little brat was Orpheus.

Shiaka awakens, feeling a bit chilled by the night air, she looks around to find her sensei, in which she does, " Sensei, why am I laying down? " She asked, quietly as not to disrupt the peace so much.

" You fell asleep while meditating, " He says, smiling at her gently.

She nods, blushing at her embarrassment, " Sorry sensei, " She says quietly once again.

He looked at her and smiled a little more to reassure her, " Its alright, for first time meditating, you did quite well, seeing as you didn't do what most do, " He says, still smiling at her.

" And, as soon as you have it down, you will be able to start the training for fighting and sparring, " He says to her, which perks her right back up, in a warm and soft tone.

She squeals in her delight and jumps up a bit. She chanted 'yay' numerous times in her joy.

As he watched her jump around for her joy, he thought to himself and frowned, _' may have to let her go to the Palaestra sooner then I thought. '_

The young girl jumped and laughed.

She dodged his attacks, blow by blow. She would shot ones of her own, but they wouldn't hit. She finally decided fists weren't her answer. She took up a harp, and started to play, the chords were attracted her and her music, so on command when she hit a certain note, the chord would wrap around Fudo and constrict his movement. He watched her and her attacks, how strong and how precise they were.

 _' For her first sparring match, she is doing well, '_ He thought to himself. If she kept working like this, she would become confident finally in her skills, she could prove herself as the saint she was chosen for, Saint of the Lyra.

* * *

~ 5 years later ~

* * *

Shiaka, now 10, moved away from her original spot, calmed and quiet, her eyes were closed, but behind her lids were vibrantly brightened blues, toned with green, and her hair a bright blonde-white-blue color, she smiled from where she stood.

" Time to go, master, " She called out to him.

Fudo walked over to her, he tapped her shoulder gently, and nodded at her words.

" Yes, Maser Fudo? " She asked when he tapped her shoulder.

He looked at her gently, she had grown so much since their first meeting. She was taller, leaner, and even more beautiful then he had ever seen on a woman. She had grown up in the five short years.

" Its almost time to leave Shiaka, I want you to wear your mask, " He said, smiling at her.

She nodded taking said object from his hand and placed it over her beautiful, natural face. Hiding the face she had taken on. She adjusted her hair to cover the seams of the mask and smirked underneath it. She looked down and adjusted the oddly shaped cloth stone she held in her hands.

The cloth stone was very similar to Hyoga's and Shun's. It was a gauntlet, on both of her wrists, both of the same color, an opalescent color. Also a head/hair piece, the cloth stone had shattered in her hand and then when she held it, it happened like that.

As she walked out, she adjusted them so it was noticed that they were her cloth, and her headband, ( which was a chain headband/head-chain with her cloth stone on it not attached), but set on it, was straight, and noticeable. Her dress was a subtle creme and it reminded her of how Orpheus dressed in real life. She flattened the front of the dress and smiled as it laid flat.

Fudo looked her over and nodded and walked her to where she was to be transported. He followed her and they both were meet the other, in front of the Palaestra.

Once there, the two walked to a place she had remember, the field of flowers, she walked closer and took one, an older saint walked over to her to reprimand her and Fudo glared, being recognized as a gold saint. She looked at him through her mask and smiled, a giggle escaping her.

The flower she had plucked was a rose, white in color, but was becoming stained in pink at the ends. She held it and twirled it in her hand, she would finger the petals but would stop and see a light glisten.

She thought of her parents, and her brother, her friends, and their reactions to her looks, she had grown up from the little girl who enjoyed dirt and grass stains on her knees, to a young lady of grace and beauty. Her father would be shocked, he had been the one to teach her about the many things dirt can do. Her dad though, would have a heart attack, or so she thought, she had come from the little girl who wore jeans and pretty blouses to dresses and pretty clothing. Even if she was saint, she would and did hold her fashion high over her saintly hood.

Her thoughts dragged her along with Fudo, who had walked up to Athena's mortal body, Saori Kido, and started speaking to him and then she asked, " Who is this young saint? I must have missed her at the student assembly. "

Fudo grinned and shook his head, chuckling at the younger girl, " This is Shiaka, the daughter of Shun and Hyoga, you know her," He says. Him saying her name draws Shiaka from her thoughts.

Saori nods and sees the young girl, she smiles fondly and hugs her, " Its been so long Shiaka, " She said, and Shiaka nodded at her, " You look so different, and look like a teen, even if your so young, " She said, smiling at her.

Shiaka nodded and smiled, even under her mask, she replied, a bit muffled by her mask, " Yeah, I guess have, 10 and looking older, " She laughs.

She thought about it, for 5 years, she looked pretty different. She wasn't really comfortable about it, so she looked at the room, then walked slowly out the entrance of it, seeing a group of children running by. She leaned on the door frame, and saw one of the children fall, she grabbed them and held the child up and set her down, " You alright, kid? " She asked, the little girl nodded, her short blue hair falling in her face.

She continue nodding and smiled, " Thank you miss, " She says, she felt that she knew the child, but not really.

" Your welcome, " She smiles and sits down on a ledge to a fountain.

Sitting there, she pats one her cloth stones, and mumbled under her breathe, forming her lyra/harp. As it forms, the kids stop running and see her.

An auburn-brunette boy looks at her, and the long raven-bluenette does the same, which means both staring at her, she was a bit older then them. The two continue to stare as their friends play on, and smile at her.

Their fathers sat watching them stop, Seiya stands to see the young girl with her lyra/harp in her hands, preparing to play her music. He knows the girl as soon as he sees her hair. Shiaka.

Shiryu stands, looking over to his closet friend, " She's back, " He murmurs.

Shiaka looks down and nods to herself, her mask still covering her lovely face, and starts to hum a tune.

Her fingers moved as if they had mind of their own, her humming becoming louder then her music, but it was obvious the tune helped her humming keep in tune.

As soon as the other children heard her song*, they gathered around her and she got louder, not realizing the crowd around her. She felt them and finally stopped after the presence of older saints cosmos appeared. She knew them by heart.

Eden's grew and she looked at him, a smile on her face. She looked to the older saints and smiled at them as well, " Seiya, Shiryu, its been awhile, " She says quietly, and the two look at her in shock.

The once outspoken girl is a young lady in training to be the saint she was destined for.

The two nodded and took hold of her, hugging her and the boys, who suddenly remembered her, did the same, calling out her name.

Which brought out Eden's jealous side, even at such a young age, he pushed them away, holding her.

But the call of her name brought out Fudo and her parents, along with Saori.

Hyoga, seeing the boy hugging his daughter, slaps his head and gently pushes the boy away, picking his daughter up, spinning her, and hugging her. She smiled even wider in his embrace and looks to her 'mother'.

Shun holds his arms open for her small body to come closer to his. She jumped away from Hyoga and hugged Shun. He held onto her and she did so back. The two were close. She would always remain his darling little girl.

He gently places his little girl down, but still holds onto her shoulder.

Eden looked at her and started to sob quietly, his little sister holding onto him tightly, hoping to stop his tears. Shiaka looked at him in question, feeling urge to run over and check on him in every possible way. The urge grew stronger as time passed. She could hear the older saints discussing something, but didn't question it.

Kiki, the Aries saint of the generation, had walked out to see the group of his older friends, seeing them all he smiled, he looked behind himself and saw his mentor and his lover, the former Virgo saint, Shaka. The two were walking in his direction, talking and he saw the older saints of the last generation, it must have been a party to celebrate the new and upcoming saints.

Fudo watched Kiki, and remembered his mentor having him around, the boy who was the Aries apprentice.

Kiki walked over to the young girl, her smile grew and she hugged him, as he picked her up, and whispered in her ear, and she started to giggle. Eden saw this and ran away, his heart couldn't take much, he was still quite young for all these emotions.

She pecked Kiki's cheek and it made him smile at her, she looked at her lyra/harp, she thought of song to play for him.

She let her finger play at the strings in mock tune, just to test it. She didn't like it so, she looked around heard a bird sing, and followed it with her strings.

Back in the party, many of the other saints from the past had come back, visiting and seeing everyone else, music played as some danced, but Julian, the mortal incarnation of Poseidon, watched out the window, hearing the music, and found the piano.

The group brought Shiaka in, and she heard the music, she smiled and played to it. Her mind wandered to the lyrics of the song*, she continued to play her instrument, and she smiled hearing her self play, even Kiki smiled at her music.

Julian looked at the group, smiling at her musical skills. She was always the music of the party. The music playing stopped, and everyone turned to the bronze saints with the little girl playing the instrument.

Fudo smiled at his student, and his friends. Shaka looked at his former student, and nodded his head, the man had some great things, and she was one of them.

Somewhere though, Mars was boiling with anger and greed. He took the children he called his and went to his home. Eden was training for his cloth, and his eldest child, Sonia did the same with her mentor. Milo was not fond of the girl, as she reminded him of Deathmask.

Back at the party, Shun and Hyoga spent time with their daughter, and their son, who showed up later at the party with Ikki. Kai was happy to see his sister, and hugged her. The two were almost inseparable for the night, until she had to leave again. But they at least saw the face of their beautiful daughter before she left, she had left the mask on until the very end, when she took it off. Letting everyone see her beautiful face.

It saddened them all, but she was still in training.

* * *

 _1* So if you haven't watched this, The saint of Lyra is Orpheus, and he is a very different saint, he is said to be a strong saint, almost as strong as Athena and her siblings in power, he is also known for his beautiful musical skills, he is also a very well known Demi-God, son of Apollo and one of his many muses._

 _2* Ikki isn't related to Kai, he is by a marriage, but not blood. Hyoga was with a woman before Shun and she had died during his birth, so Shun became his ' mother ' in a sense. Seeing as he was so young, and he never even knew that Shun wasn't his 'mother'. Well, not til later anyway._

 _3* Koga is the son of Seiya, in my book, but Seiya was with a woman and she passed during his birth._

 _4* Seiya and Shiryu were with women before they even considered being with each other, because of the fact they loved the women they were with, it was after their deaths that they realized it was the gods and goddesses that made them love the women. So when the women died, even if Shiryu actually cared for Shunrei, he hadn't loved her the way she loved him._

 _5* Virgo Fudo in the anime is bad from the start, he is not kind or nice to any of the younger bronze saints. Which I changed, he is OOC ( out of character ), and I like him being turned bad seeing as Shun could have been the holder of this cloth, if he had not wished to stay the Andromeda saint._

 _6* Gemini Paradox is a saint who is truly evil, well to me, I haven't seen a good side to her yet. She is rather greedy for power and lusts after the young men, such as Ryohu and Eden, but I can see where she is coming from, damn the two are good looking, Eden is the Jesse Anderson of Saint Seiya Omega. Ryohu though reminds me of Shun from the original anime, he is also a lot like his father, who Paradox is infatuated with. Which is why she chases after him. Eden, though, is another story, she wants him for power. She also is two faced, in which means bipolar. She has the ability to see into the future, of both directions, meaning if you chose one thing, she could tell you what would happen if you chose the other, and it would be a good thing to have if you were good, which she isn't._

 _7* Her song at this point is Lala's Lullaby from D. Gray Man. I always liked it's melody._

 _8* The song here is a very christian song named Take me to the King by Tamela Mann. It was what I was listening to, and Julian Solo was not supposed to be there, then listening to the song made me think, ' Oh! He is the incarnation of Poseidon! King of the ocean, so it fits! ' Which it kind of does, but not._

 _Number of Saints : 48 bronze 28 Silver 12 gold ALL 88 saints_


End file.
